


It's all about Science

by NSIW



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce want to know about Clint's feel when they fuck him</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all about Science

　　用Tony最近经常找Bruce谈心的时候说过一句话来说，现在的这种情况，怎么说：“一开始都起于单纯的事情……”  
　　  
　　当Clint累了一天，回到房子里面看着还是穿着实验用的白大褂的Bruce的时候他还小小的考虑了一下。记得曾经有过一次，Bruce在做实验的时候Clint在旁边研究他的弓箭升级方法，这本来挺平常但是等到Bruce反应过来，他也不知道那只鹰保持这这样的眼神多久了。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”Bruce卸下眼睛，揉揉眉头。看着似乎在用眼神脱他衣服的Clint问道。  
　　  
　　“没什么，就是觉得你很性感，在这身白大褂之下。尤其是你认真研究时候的样子，我还能说什么呢。”Clint笑得一脸有所准备的样子。  
　　  
　　“嘿，我还在这里呢！！不打算来表扬我一下吗？”Tony从他的盔甲后面走出来，就看到了这样的一番景象。还好，Clint除了会用自己的嘴嘴炮之外，他的嘴还很擅长做别的事情可以让他们三个都找点乐子的事情。  
　　  
　　所以，Clint觉得自己那天只是随便说说而已，他没想太多——一到两次性幻想根本不能算多的好吗。但是，今天博士穿成这个样子出现在他的面前还是让他有点受宠若惊，今天甚至不是他的生日，或者是随便什么的纪念日。  
　　  
　　Clint开始还觉得这期间有什么诈，他左右看了看，看着是不是在他们三个关系中最爱恶作剧的某人正在某个角落里面藏着。他喜欢博士这个样子，穿着白大褂一脸威严的样子，尽管是平时在温柔的Bruce。穿上白大褂之后，都会变得有种让人无法怀疑的权威感，即使他可能还带着有些压制的笑容，但是他的样子总是让人觉得很是信服。  
　　  
　　特别是Bruce搬出了实验的纸板，上面夹着一个列表的时候，Clint无奈的叹了一口气。他还有什么办法呢，他家的博士就是一脸的学院派站在他的面前，还有什么比这个更让Clint有所想像的呢？  
　　  
　　“Barton特工，我需要一些数据请你配合一下。”Bruce和像模像样的推了推自己的眼睛。  
　　  
　　Clint更加好奇了，“这是Tony教你的小情趣吗？”Bruce对此只是笑了笑。  
　　  
　　“过来，Clint，我需要你的数据。”Bruce在他的板子上面写着什么，让Clint突然有种煞有急事的感觉。下一秒钟Clint就已经决定放弃抵抗，事情能发展到什么程度，大不了他在脱光光了让两个科学家好好检查就好了，事实证明，Clint有的时候还是想的太少了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Clint在他自己的床边坐下，Brcue就在他的面前。“好了，我的博士，现在我们要干什么？”抬头单纯地看着博士，就好像是真的在期待什么事情一样。他知道自己的这种眼神，是让两个科学家最没有办法的眼神之一。顺便，为了方便起见，在做到床边的时候Clint就脱掉了上衣。Bruce因为他的动作轻轻地咳嗽了一下，眼神小小的躲避了一下。有那么一瞬间，Clint最熟悉的温柔焦虑的博士又回来了。  
　　  
　　但是转眼间，Bruce在低头看到他的板子上面的量表的时候又变成了之前的平静。“我需要知道一些数据。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“你应该知道我对于你的数据没有帮助的……”Clint没有说完他的话，因为Brcue在他还没有反应过来的时候就放下了板子，低头占据了他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　这是Bruce最常见的亲吻方式，柔和且带有包容性Clint在他的情人的嘴唇刚刚接触到他的时候就张开的双唇。和往常一样Bruce分外轻缓的含住了Clint的下唇，在齿间的研磨让Clint略为颤抖。Clint爱博士的很多面，其中有一点也许就是他不会改变的温和，尽管有的时候这和温柔会变成一种欲求不满的折磨。  
　　  
　　等了一段时间，直到博士终于放开他的下唇。‘那里一定充血了’Clint想，但是那件事情现在并不在他的脑子里面。他知道Tony有多么喜欢他被Brcue仔细照看过的嘴唇，他们总是能够很好的欣赏Clint的不同景致。  
　　  
　　Bruce的舌头在Clint的挑逗中伸进了那只爱闹的小鸟的嘴里，和Clint的纠缠了一段时间。短暂的，但是每当他吮吸Clint的舌头并稍作停顿的时候，总能感觉到Clint因为被亲吻而发出的叹息。他知道自己该向那些地方进军。博士的舌头躲过了Clint的很多次纠缠，那让他们的津液不受控制的从口中留下，但是没有人喊停。直到他可以用舌尖在Clint的上颚上轻轻华划过——那是Clint口腔中的敏感点。一旦Brcue触及到了这个位置，即使他们的嘴还黏在一起，他都不会错过Clint轻哼出来的呻吟。  
　　  
　　而又那样的呻吟就足够了，Bruce在不应该结束的时候向后撤离，引得Clint坐直了身子，企图跟随着博士那让他疯狂的亲吻。他跟着Brcue后退的节奏，在博士准备离开的时候惩罚般的咬了咬博士的下唇——说是咬倒不如说是小奶猫的示威，因为已经被博士亲的嘴有些发麻的Clint，就连咬就像是变相的亲吻。  
　　  
　　Bruce的退后让Clint困惑，他追随着自己的亲吻，他困惑的表情，还有那被亲吻的水润的下唇都在挑战这博士的底线。但是，他忍住了，因为有人对今天有所想法。  
　　  
　　“好的，现在告诉我。刚刚的亲吻让你有什么感觉。”Bruce的语气科学到让Clint觉得不科学的地步。因为刚刚亲吻而唤醒的某种反应还留在Clint的体内，也许马上就可以看出来了，但是这个时候博士突然变成了一名为科学献身的学者。Clint感觉他的脑袋被谁打了一下。  
　　  
　　Bruce单手捧着Clint的脸，站在他的床前；因为刚追逐Bruce的亲吻，已经让Clint从坐姿改到了跪在床边。  
　　  
　　“告诉我，我轻吻你的嘴唇有什么感觉？”Bruce的拇指抚摸过Clint被他亲的发红的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“时间有点短，无法判断，我的博士……”Clint气息不稳的说道。  
　　  
　　博士对此只是笑笑，他弯下了腰，把嘴唇贴在了Clint的上面。他们理得那么近，以至于Bruce可以看到Clint眼睛中的每一个闪光。  
　　  
　　“我感觉到……亲密……”Clint的嘴唇在说话中微微颤动，连结着他们两个的嘴唇的颤动，就好像是通道心跳的电流一样。Clint不知道这种酥麻的感觉，居然会想春药一样直击他的下面。  
　　  
　　Brcue似乎发现了一切的走向，他笑着含住了Clint的下嘴唇，用舌头轻轻的定弄着被他的咬痕弄得更加敏感的Clint。满意的听着Clint似乎有点求饶的叹气声，“那这样呢……”声音含糊，因为他的嘴里含着Clint的下唇。  
　　  
　　这是Clint没有过的感觉，那种在Bruce口腔震动的轻微的快感。就像是刚刚的电流加大了电量，在一点一点敲打这他的心脏。  
　　  
　　“我……觉得……亲密……还有……”Clint没有办法好好说话，他的舌头都不敢有大的动静。呆呆的呆在那里，等到Bruce进入他的口腔。夺走他的空气，这是一场不知道关于的什么的实验，但是可以见得的是这些科学家们掌握着游戏的主动权。  
　　  
　　Clint无确定自己是不是能够应付。在Bruce的舌头再次划过他的上颚的时候，Clint只能闭上眼睛去回应Bruce舌头给他的快感，一丝一丝，即使想说话也没有理智，即使想说话也没有任何空间。  
　　  
　　就在Clint闭着眼睛的享受的时候，Bruce再次撤离。  
　　  
　　  
　　“告诉我你的感受？”Bruce问道，而Clint几乎无法相信发生了什么。  
　　  
　　“那很辣？？？！！！”Clint猜想这是他能说的唯一的话。  
　　  
　　“我需要具体的感受，”Clint从来都没有觉得Bruce如此有科学精神过。“当我划过你的上颚的时候。”  
　　  
　　“我喜欢那种感受……”Clint无奈地开始配合，“你知道的，你的亲吻，让我双腿发麻，让我想呻吟出声但是只能在你的口中得到呼吸。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce更是奖励一般继续亲吻了Clint的面颊，Clint喜欢这样亲密的小动作，就像他喜欢坐在Hulk的肩头一样。比起其他的，他也许更喜欢这些温和的东西，只是他从来没有告诉过博士或者某位天才。  
　　  
　　“好，我们继续。”Bruce好真的有模有样的在他的表格上面记录点什么。  
　　  
　　“继续……等等，这一切都是Tony的主意吗？”如果真的是的话，Clint一定要……要干什么来着，好吧，他没有完全的概念了。因为Bruce现在俯身在亲吻他的喉结，轻轻的咬着那里的皮肤，这些小的动作让Clint的思维有点不能集中，只能伸直脖子暴露出更多的自己。Bruce的舌头顺着Clint的颈窝缓慢的滑行到了锁骨，Bruce总喜欢这样的亲吻他，Tony才是喜欢留下吻痕的那个。而Bruce的吻，看似温柔但是每次都像勾引小猫的线团，让Clint忍不住的想要更多。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我亲吻你这里，有什么感觉？”Bruce停止了他那跟他一样有天赋的舌头，抬头问着Clint。  
　　  
　　这个实验绝对是Clint受过的少数几个极其折磨的酷刑，“我一定要杀了……”Clint的话还没有说完，Bruce就继续含住了Clint左边的乳头。轻轻地咬着周围的皮肤，胡子在胸口敏感的皮肤摩擦，左手也没有闲着的开始揉捏右边的乳头。舌头在乳尖上来回打转，那些微小的吮吸让Clint发出了舒适的呻吟。放任自己在Bruce的照顾中，双手插在在Bruce的卷发中小幅度揉捏着。  
　　  
　　  
　　“感觉？”博士言简意赅，说话中呼出的热气在Clint乳尖上面带来的震颤让弓箭手抓紧了恋人的鬈发。  
　　  
　　“真的吗？我们真的要一直这样下去吗？”Clint对于这场不公平的游戏表示人道的抗议。而博士只是抬眼看了他一眼，放弃了已经充血的乳头。但是却没有放弃他的动作，连着一个个亲吻向下移动。  
　　  
　　  
　　Clint保持着跪着的动作，每次和Bruce做爱他总是显得特别的急切，可能和Bruce总是知道怎么吸引Clint的注意力有关。他的手一直在抚摸着能够到的Bruce的一切，他的头发他的脸颊，或者是脖子后面敏感的皮肤。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我觉得很满足。”当Bruce的舌头移到了Clint的下腹，不明方向的舔舐的时候，Clint默默地说道。如果事情已经到了这里，不管Tony那个大变态教了Bruce什么，都要到了他要自立自救的时候了。  
　　  
　　Bruce奖励似的亲了一下Clint因为敏儿而微微颤动的侧腹。“看来我们的弓箭手知道规则了，”Bruce跪在Clint的两腿之间，抬头看着已经转为坐姿的Clint。双手隔着牛仔裤似有似无的徘徊在大腿内侧，“那我们继续。”Bruce抬手解开了Clint的裤链，隔着白色的内裤隐隐的能看到里面微微反应的器官。  
　　  
　　  
　　“其实我觉得这样子的你特别性感……”Clint看着Bruce掏出他的器官，脱掉他的牛仔裤的时候笑着说道：“总觉得你不适合这些事情，但是你却做的该死的好……嗯……”Clint因为Bruce含住了他的器官而长长的叹了一口气。Bruce并不是最擅长这件事情的人，好吧，不用谦虚地说Clint是他们中擅长的人。  
　　  
　　Clint的话差点让Bruce被呛住，在他们三个中他最不擅长这种事情，但是却也有种奇怪的挑逗力。Bruce抬头无奈的看了Clint一眼，似乎现在这个家伙已经掌握住了游戏的规则，Tony那个家伙最好快点出现，如果接下来的时候是要比节操的话，那么Bruce可能需要他这个强力外援。  
　　  
　　  
　　弓箭手在床上简单的调整了一下姿态，现在Bruce在他的两腿之间，他只是简单的把腰沉下，便更简单更方便的把自己的全部暴露在了Bruce的面前。而这样近距离的亲密，让Bruce不自觉的觉得诱惑。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你想知道我的感觉吗？每次我把自己暴露给你或者Tony，我感觉到你们渴望我，而那种渴望让我整个身体都跟着颤抖。你想知道你亲吻我哪里会有怎么样的感觉吗，Bruce，我亲爱的Bruce，你知道吗？在你们亲吻我的时候大多数情况下我是没有感觉的……哦，别那样看着我。我是说，大多数情况下，我会被你们操到没有感觉，只知道你们在带领我。大多数情况下，我乐意把自己的一切全部给你们让你们去支配。”  
　　  
　　到了现在Bruce终于有了不能在让Clint说话的觉悟，博士简短的站了起来，拉过Tony早早藏在旁边柜子里面的润滑剂。一气呵成的把Clint拉到他的怀里覆盖住了他的嘴唇，Clint死死地拽住他白大褂的领子，让他们两个都沉浸了一个激烈的亲吻中。闭着眼睛寻求对方的嘴唇，相互争夺。因为看不到手上的情况，Bruce的润滑剂挤了满满一手，在送往Clint的后穴的时候那过多的温凉液体让Clint颤抖了一下，却没有让Bruce停止他的动作。  
　　  
　　如果说刚刚的一切对于Clint是一场耐力的考验，那么对于Bruce来说也是一场和自己欲望绞力的过程。看着Clint如此热衷于自己总是让他兴奋，在他们之前Bruce不知道还有人愿意为了他本人而考虑。但是显然的Clint和Tony似乎从来没有把他当做另外的一个人，即使面对Hulk，这两个人也没有把那个大家伙当做怪物。对他们来说，那只是一个……大家伙。  
　　  
　　现在的Clint早已经全裸，他身上唯一有的就是Bruce在他体内扩张的手指。Bruce总是要确保Clint每次都被很好的扩张了，不得不说他其实很享受事前慢慢把Clint逼疯的快感，而Tony总喜欢在事后干一些事情。就像是科学家必有的严谨和小心，Bruce的中指在Clint的体内，缓慢但是绝对有效的按摩着某个熟悉的地方。其他的手指在穴口轻松的按摩着，企图放松那里的肌肉。  
　　  
　　Clint已经在他的吻中发出了愉快的哼哼声——他在着弓箭手体内的手可能也起了很大的作用——那过多的润滑剂似乎也为他们之间做出了不小的贡献。或者说今天的Bruce总有一种无法言语的心急，Tony到现在还没有出现真不知道他是怎么忍到现在。Bruce在确定了几下之后，一下子伸入了自己的无名指和食指。  
　　  
　　专心于亲吻的Clint似乎停顿了一下，他们密不可分的唇隙中传来不知道是谁的细不可闻的喘息声。下一秒，Clint的亲吻就显得更加的急切，就好像是追逐着蜜糖的孩子，在他的嘴里肆意的逡巡领地。  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce的中指还是在那个熟悉的地方尽职尽责的做着它的工作，剩下的两个手指向两边分开，尽量却也温柔的扩张着恋人的内腔。为之后的事情做准备。Bruce不得不在他们两中随便一个脑缺氧之前放开这个亲吻，转而Clint的下巴，不像他和Tony，弓箭手的下巴上面通常都很光滑。而Bruce恰巧知道舌头和亲吻划过这片区域会带来怎么样美丽的风景。  
　　  
　　那些缓慢的扩张让Clint心中的欲望更加强烈，他甚至已经开始自己加快速度希望可以给Bruce一点什么明显的暗示。“不……”Bruce把小指探近Clint的体内的时候说道，“别急，我们的小鸟，你要知道等会Tony可能就会来了……”Bruce的话没有说完，但是Clint的眼睛惊讶的睁大了：“你们不会是想……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“哦，亲爱的，你永远都不会知道我们想对你做什么。”Tony的声音在后面传来，让Bruce暂时放弃了他的扩张。  
　　  
　　  
　　他说对了，这种邪恶的事情后面总是有Tony的参加。好吧，这就是他为什么这么爱Tony的原因之一。  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce把他转了过来，现在的Clint夹在Bruce和Tony之间。看着另一个年长的恋人看着露出习惯性的骚气的笑容。  
　　  
　　“就知道你在这里面参了一脚……”Clint气息不稳的说道，Tony的双手抚在他的两肩。而钢铁侠深色的瞳孔似乎从看见他脸的那一刻起，就无法从他被亲吻的肿了的双唇上移开。  
　　  
　　“哦，我知道你爱我。”就这么准确无误地，Tony的双手顺着肩头爬到了Clint的脖子，大拇指在耳后轻柔的打着圈。  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗯……”Clint的眉头微皱，因为身后Bruce的动作而发出了愉悦的隐蔽的呻吟。不用看，Tony知道博士已经忍得够久的了。现在他的博士正在进入他们的爱人，那微咬住的下唇和逸出的呻吟出卖了Clint，却又诱惑了看着一切的Tony Stark。  
　　  
　　那被吻得通红的嘴唇似乎已经不能在接受任何刺激了，Tony仁慈的决定稍微收手一点。他的舌头顺着Clint的嘴唇游动，在他轻咬着地下唇来回的路过。Clint的双手搭在他T恤的两边，紧紧地抓住，就像是那是唯一重要的事情。  
　　  
　　他还是衣冠整齐，Bruce也只脱掉了裤子，这样的Clint完全的暴露在他们两个人中间的画面让他觉得满足。就像是他的小鸟每次在临近高潮时可怜的讨好一样，让他更想把Clint揉进怀里。  
　　  
　　Tony的舌头终于敲开了Clint口腔的大门，尽管嘴唇已经变得敏感的不禁触碰，但是Tony干燥的嘴唇似乎就是有着毒药一般的魔力让Clint无法拒绝。  
　　  
　　Bruce终于让自己完全的进入了Clint，他抬头看了一眼还在亲吻的Clint和Tony，他喜欢这个让他觉得热血喷张的画面。他的双手稳在Clint的腰间，在Clint开始微微扭动屁股之前，就开始了缓慢的移动。Bruce并不是一个特别粗暴的人，但是他知道怎么运用自己的东西，那缓慢的运动如果每一下都研磨在Clint的敏感点上，那弓箭手就只能快快的缴枪投降了。  
　　  
　　博士用他固有的速度一点点的侵占Clint的理智，逐渐加快的速度和精准的攻击都让Clint想因为快感而尖叫。但是他不能，Tony在他的前面，企图用一个吻来偷走他全部的空气。他伸出去的舌头被Tony含在嘴里，色情细致的吮吸着，就像是吸出了他全部站着的能力。如果不是Bruce现在保持住他的位置，Clint也不知道他自己会落入Bruce的怀中还是被Tony吻得融化在地上。  
　　  
　　“你知道我亲吻你的感受吗？”Tony仁慈的放开了Clint的嘴。Clint的脑袋因为快感和缺氧，还有有些昏昏沉沉，眼睛就像沾了水珠，迷迷蒙蒙的看着Tony用大拇指头，充满爱意的拂过他脸上的每一处。“当我吻你的时候，我能感觉到欲望。你能看到我对于你的欲望，是吧，我拥有绝佳视力的小鸟。”  
　　  
　　Tony说的简单明了，就像他每次宣布什么时候一样，他总知道他需要什么。但是Clint想要回应他就有点困难，Tony的下流话烧得他脑子都快运转不了。更不要说Bruce在后面越来越快的动作，Bruce是那么熟悉他的身体以至于现在他只能勉强忍住，不要向任意一个恋人求饶。  
　　  
　　Tony笑着看了一眼在他身后的Bruce，跨过被操的站不直的Clint给了Bruce一个亲吻，同样让他已经肿了的双唇变得更加变本加厉。  
　　  
　　  
　　Clint放任自己靠在Tony的胸膛上，隔着T恤，反应堆蓝色的光显得有些昏暗，被操的昏沉的Clint抬手轻抚着反应堆的接缝。Bruce在他后面的动作，一下又一下的击中他身体中的那一点，Clint的勃起直挺挺的低落着些许液体。有的随着Bruce的动作滴了下来，有的流到了他们交合的地方让一切变得黏糊糊的性感。

　　因为Tony的亲吻，让Bruce有些动作变得也不那么的温柔，一些有有力的冲撞只能让Clint的呻吟声不受控制的跑了出来。  
　　  
　　终于，Tony放开了Bruce，在他的嘴角继续留下了一个亲吻。然后，回撤看着他们的弓箭手，Clint被Bruce好好的照顾着，弓箭手在做爱中不喜欢发出太多的声音，但是咬紧的牙关也不能阻挡那些因为快感而断断续续的呻吟。  
　　  
　　“看着我，Clint。”Tony再次要求到，他总是喜欢Clint看着他，不管Clint是在深深的含入他的器官的时候，还是Clint被Bruce操或者被他操的神志不清的时候。Tony总喜欢让Clint看着他，他是那么迷恋弓箭手眼睛的颜色，就像是传说中阿斯加德的彩虹桥一样美丽，还会变化的颜色。Tony爱死了那样的眼睛，以及这双眼睛为了他们而染上欲望时候的颜色，那是Tony没有办法用电脑模拟出来的灰色？绿色？还是偶尔可以看到的蓝色？Tony总是喜欢Clint看着他。  
　　  
　　然后他在弓箭手的眼眶上面留下了一吻，那是他的开头方式。然后他顺着Bruce走过的线路，一路吻到了Clint的锁骨。在后面看着他们的时候，Tony就已经被调动起了激情，他的吻和他一样充满侵略性。在走过的的地方留下吻痕，那总是Tony擅长的事情，如果Bruce的存在每一次都让Clint觉得温和的话，而Tony，Tony每次都让他感觉到那种占有感。  
　　  
　　Tony的手在他的臀瓣上面反复的揉搓，伴随着Bruce进出的节奏，让两个人的感官都被无限的刺激着。Bruce低吼一声，埋身开始亲吻Clint的背，肩胛那里有一个伤痕，Bruce总喜欢沿着那里亲吻。而Clint因为快感高昂着头，双唇张开就好像是缺氧的鱼。  
　　  
　　“我吻你这里的感觉，感觉我想吃掉你。”Tony用力在锁骨再次留下一个吻痕，那些吻痕在未来的好几天内都不会消失。但是感谢神盾的紧身衣，没有几个人可以看到。等等，这么说其实Tony还是很遗憾的，他巴不得全世界都看见他在他的弓箭手和博士身上留下的痕迹，巴不得全世界都知道那是一个“他们都是我Tony Stark的”的标志。  
　　  
　　等到Tony终于站直看进Clint的眼睛的时候，Clint似乎觉得自己的左乳头都快失去了知觉，可怜的挺立着。Tony向身后的Bruce使了一个眼神，博士只是保持着在里面的姿势顺势做到了后面的检查床上。Clint因为这样的变化意味不明的哼了一声，下一秒，他就被Bruce抓住了大腿内侧。博士让他坐在了自己的腿上，把这他的双腿大大的向Tony展示了他。  
　　  
　　这样羞耻的姿势和被深深插入的体位让Clint闭上了眼睛，却也挡不住一声明显的呻吟。Tony踢掉了自己的裤子和内裤，那明显兴奋的器官让睁开眼睛的Clint吞咽了一下。Tony笑着拿过了Bruce用过润滑剂，在右手倒满，左手过来握住了Clint已经有些发疼的器官。  
　　  
　　“看着我。”Stark再次要求，而Clint就像着魔了一般无法将他的眼睛从爱人的脸上移开。  
　　  
　　Tony在挤进一个指头的时候，他和Bruce都吸了一口气。狭小的空间将要在迎来一位客人，Bruce亲吻着Clint耳后的头发希望可以让恋人放松。  
　　  
　　  
　　“知道我现在的感觉吗……”Tony说着在伸进去一个指头，之前Bruce的扩张做的很好，在加上Clint早已经被他的博士操的开开的，“我每次进入你的感觉…”Tony奖励般的亲了亲了Clint的嘴角，充满爱意的看着Clint把自己完全的暴露在他两面前，完全不设防的样子。“除了你里面那么紧，除了我操的你开开的但是你还是想把我留在你里面……”  
　　  
　　  
　　Tony知道他要说什么，他能感觉到在Clint体内被压紧的手指，也能听到Bruce被刺激的粗重的呼吸声，他知道自己的恋人们需要的什么。“但是你要知道……”Tony说着退出了他的说，在器官顶在Clint的穴口的时候，Clint的眼睛还是牢牢的盯着他身上。他们的弓箭手可能现在脑子已经一片混沌，但是他还是无法控制的，想要追逐着他爱的人的行动。  
　　  
　　头部的进入让所有人都吸了一口气，Bruce不得不来回的抚摸Clint的背部来让他放松；Tony继续把Clint拉入了一个湿哒哒的亲吻。“你要知道……”Tony说着缓慢但是坚定的推进了自己，“每一次我进入你，或者我和Bruce一起，我都能感觉到，你是我的，你是我们的。”Tony说的一字一顿，铿锵有力，在话音刚落的瞬间，终于把自己完全的埋入了Clint的体内。  
　　  
　　Clint发出了小动物般呜咽的声音，但是还是控制不住自己的靠近两个人的抚摸。Tony看了后面的Bruce一眼，直到博士发来了讯号，才开始动起来。  
　　  
　　刚开始的时候，谁都没有特别大的动作。Clint似乎还是在无意识的抓住Bruce的手掌，追随着Tony的亲吻。  
　　  
　　可是一等到Clint适应，Tony的动作就再也没有慢下来。他和Bruce都抓着Clint的大腿，感谢上帝他们的特工有着良好的柔韧性，才能让他自己这样毫无保留的被他们打开，进入的更深。  
　　  
　　Clint在Tony全部动起来的时候已经不会发出呻吟了，他的呼吸声就像吹起的风箱，跟随着Tony的节奏变动着。握着Bruce的手也搭到了Tony的肩膀上，就好像那是溺水中的唯一浮木。  
　　  
　　  
　　Tony和Bruce一起在他体内的感觉再次超过了他感官能够承担的极限，现在他的能做的，就是把自己完全贡献给两个爱人。让他们来支配自己，支配那些快感。  
　　  
　　Tony的速度和精准，让Clint的下身湿的一塌糊涂，他已经分不清纠缠在他们三个中间的是润滑剂还是自己流出的体液。他甚至无法移动自己，只能让两个恋人控制着他，在快感的海潮中臣服。  
　　  
　　Bruce先射出来，和Tony的摩擦还是之前的然他很快的在Clint的体内射了出来。从他体内离开的Bruce给了Tony和Clint一个亲吻，就退到了旁边，一边清理自己一边看着剩下两个人。  
　　  
　　Tony让Clint上半身趴在床上，一只脚站在地上另一只脚被他架在肩膀上。Bruce留下的液体让他的进入更加容易，而这个角度几乎每一次进入都让Clint疯狂。  
　　  
　　“Tony……Tony……不要了……”Clint早在他们两个在他身体里面的时候就射了出来。现在的Clint极其敏感，而Tony的动作似乎快把他逼上了高峰。他绝对不是知道自己现在说了什么，那些胡乱的求饶的话是倔强的弓箭手。  
　　  
　　Bruce过来坐在了他的旁边，捧住了弓箭手的脸安慰性的给了他一个亲吻。“Bruce……”弓箭手往他的怀里又蹭了蹭。  
　　  
　　等Tony在Clint体内的动作越来越大的时候，Bruce就知道他也快到了。那一下又一下的攻击，让Clint颤抖着再次高潮了，伴随着一些胡言乱语的求饶。  
　　  
　　Tony让自己待在Clint体内了一会，他是那个喜欢高潮后的人。然后他又笑着和Bruce分享了一个亲吻，他们的弓箭手显然已经累坏了，这会蜷缩在床上不知道嘴里还在嘟囔着什什么。  
　　  
　　Bruce现在有点知道为什么Tony喜欢高潮后的工作了，他们的弓箭手躺在床上，嘴唇被他们亲吻的发肿，屁股——尽管看不到但是Bruce知道大腿内侧也是——留着他们的手印，还有那从大腿根部，流出来的两个人的液体。这样的画面让Bruce不由得又一阵冲动，怪不得有的时候Tony在清理Clint的时候还会把他们的体液推回Clint的体内。  
　　  
　　Tony把Clint卷在了毯子里面，转身进了浴室去经行他的清理活动。Bruce去隔壁卧室的浴室里面给自己也洗了一个热水澡。等他出来的时候，Tony和Clint还没有回来，Bruce躺在了他最常在的边上，准备打一个小盹。  
　　  
　　没过多久，Clint和Tony就相继走了出来。Clint飞快的钻进了被窝的中间，一句话没说倒头就睡。Tony从他的后面抱住了Clint，而Bruce把手放在了Tony的腰上。Clint含糊的说着梦话，仔细听似乎和某些菜谱有关，还有一些类似于咒骂Tony的话。软软的连不到一起，而他和Tony笑着每人在Clint的脑袋上面留下一个亲吻。  
　　  
　　  
　　不得不说，Tony这个家伙的有些点子还真是不错。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　END  
　　  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> no shame, I need them. QAQQQQQQQQQQ


End file.
